But She's My Girlfriend!
by FairyTailH
Summary: Mira is the main character of this fanfic. I'd say not for the lighthearted, contains futa and forced. Will feature most of the Fairy Tail girls at some point or another. Don't want to give too much away, but it's Mira and a bunch of other girls.
1. Chapter 1

"Ahhhhh Natsu" screamed Lucy " I'm cumming" they came together, Natsu cumming inside her. "I love you" said Lucy as she came down from her orgasm. Natsu responded in kind. They cleaned up and fell asleep together, happy. Lucy had a job the next morning.

Natsu sent her off with a kiss in the morning as usual. She needed a partner so she went to the guild to see who was around. Everyone was asleep at their tables, likely a result of alcohol and partying, as is the Fairy Tail way. The only one awake was Mira. They greeted each other as Lucy sat down opposite her. Lucy was wearing her usual blue top, her cleavage on show paired with her short skirt. Mira was in jeans and T shirt that could barely contain her bust "Fancy coming on this job with me?" Mira had no other plans so she agreed to go with her. They would have to travel east into the mountains to get rid of some lurking demons. "We better get going" said Lucy as she stood and turned to leave." Mira stood up in agreement and they left the guild.

They bought train tickets at the station and proceeded to the platform to board the train. They sat opposite each other on the train discussing the job and the money, they were in agreement of a 50/50 split. Mira accidentally dropped her ticket and it floated under the table between them. She crawled under to get it, she couldnt help but look up Lucy's skirt. She was wearing Red underwear. Lucy thought she was taking a while and got a bit self-conscious and folded her legs. Mira crawled out from under the table with her ticket in hand. She jumped back to her feet, her boobs slightly bouncing as she did. As she sat back down Lucy noticed Mira's nipples poking her t shirt. The movement from going under the table and jumping to her feet made her nipples rub against her t shirt, forcing them to get hard. She wasn't wearing a bra. Lucy was staring a bit too long and Mira noticed, Lucy realised and pulled her eyes away making eye contact with Mira. "fufufufu" laughed Mira quietly as Lucy looked out the window trying to hide her slightly red cheeks. "They're so big" Lucy thought jealously to herself. Her boobs weren't much smaller though. "Does she usually not wear a bra?" She thought. The train stopped, breaking the awkward moment, Lucy was thankful. They stood and waited for the other passengers to leave before they did. Mira caught a man staring at her boobs. She walked up to him and folded her arms under her boobs and leant forward slightly. "Is there something that interests you?" She said with a sweet smile, her pose perfectly accentuating her boobs and her hard nipples. The man hesitated. "You're beautiful, would you...?" Mira cut him off "A man like you has no chance of fucking me" she said, maintaining her sweet voice. She jogged to catch up with Lucy who was at the gate getting her ticket validated. She hadn't noticed Mira's encounter. The gate was crowded, Mira pushed past people to get to Lucy and they passed through the gate and arrived at the bottom of the mountain.

The mountain was quiet. Most people came here for the city, which the lurking demons were a threat to. They walked up the trail and they finally came to a steep rocky slope that needed climbing. It was too small, they had to go in single file. Lucy held her hand out to gesture Mira to go first "after you, if you fall I can catch you, I'm better at climbing than you are" responded Mira. Lucy was feeling strange about Mira, first taking much too long under the table and now this. "Maybe I'm thinking too much" she ignored it, not wanting to make a fuss or seem paranoid. She began climbing. Mira followed shortly after. She could see straight up her skirt, her deep red panties tightly hugging her ass. The curves of her ass were amazing. Mira wasn't shy and she had to look up to climb properly anyway. Her boobs jiggled as she climbed the rocks, her nipples rubbing against her shirt, keeping them hard. It was a nice sensation, that paired with a perfect view up Lucy's skirt was turning Mira on. Lucy reached the top, her ass disappearing from Mira's view. Mira reached the top shortly after, it was grassy up there, she crawled up the rocks onto her hands and knees and rolled over, her boobs jiggling and flattening as she rolled onto her back. She wriggled side to side a bit to get comfortable, her boobs jiggling with her. Lucy was mesmerised by her boobs. She felt a little guilty looking at someone else's body this way. "Phew" exhaled Mira, breaking Lucy's fixation on her breasts, she didn't notice her looking this time, but she wouldn't have minded either way.

They finished resting and started moving again, after a couple of hours they came across a demon den, their target. Mira walked up to it and transformed into her Satan Soul form, the demons detected the magic and a few managed to escape the den before Mira destroyed it and the rest inside. There were 4 left. 3 ganged up on Lucy, one charged her and knocked her down. Mira was tied up with hers but she quickly dispatched it with a flash of black light. She quickly leapt to Lucy's aid fending 3 off of her downed comrade. With a quick kick she killed one of the demons. They were twice the height of Mira and far uglier, but anyone with a good head on them new that Mira was the scarier of the 2. She dashed at another slicing it across the body with her claw. The final demon tried to run but she dashed after it pushing her claw into its back. Their encounter was over and the demons disappeared amidst a black glow, their magic returning to the world. Mira reverted to her normal form and carried Lucy to a patch of grass so they could set up camp.

She opened Lucy's bag and took out a tent, Mira's hand glowed black and she destroyed the tent and threw it off the side of the mountain. She pulled out the second tent and set it up normally. It was a little bit small, but Mira didn't see that as a problem. She looked down at the unconscious Lucy and then knelt down beside her. Mira put her hands on Lucy's shoulders and shook her slightly to try and get her to wake up, she didn't wake up. Mira started a small campfire and using the other things in Lucy's bag made soup. Lucy woke up as the soup was ready. "ah, you're up" Said Mira. "Yeah, thanks to you" replied Lucy. "come and sit" said Mira. "I want to ask Natsu to marry me" Said Lucy. "I see, are you sure he's the one?" replied Mira. "I'm certain", "then you should go for it" said Mira. "ah….." said Lucy, puzzled, there's only one tent. "When we were done with the demons I started setting up, but there was a stray one and it ruined the tent, it's all we have left." Lucy understandably looked a little annoyed; the tents were a little small for 2 people. They both finished their food over a conversation about commitment to marriage then Lucy went into the tent to sleep. She felt a little uncomfortable with Mira having to sleep with her so she kept her clothes on. Mira decided to stay outside by the fire for a while, she took her top off, it rubbed against her nipples as she took it off pulling her boobs up, she pulled the T shirt off over her head and her boobs bounced back down. Her boobs were perfect, huge with perfectly sized and shaped nipples. She grabbed one of her boobs with her left hand and began squeezing it. She started kneading it around, rubbing her palm against her had sensitive nipple. Her heart was beating faster and her breathing got heavier. Lucy could hear Mira, albeit quietly. Mira took the rest of her clothes off and began to unzip the tent. Lucy pretended to be asleep to prevent an awkward situation. Mira lay down under the covers next to her. Lucy could feel Mira's breath on her neck, the tent was small, but it wasn't that small. An hour later and Lucy was in a deep sleep. Mira had been waiting.

She edged closer to Lucy and placed her right hand on Lucy's stomach and slowly trailed it up to her boobs, she grabbed one and started rubbing her nipple with her forefinger, she moved her head closer and started kissing her on the neck, her other hand was between her own legs, preparing herself. "mm….Mi…..ra…." Lucy said tiredly. A few seconds later she snapped awake, realising what was happening, "Mira! What are you doing!" she exclaimed. Mira stopped kissing her Neck and whispered in Lucy's ear "fucking you" She pulled Lucy's panties to the side and moved her hips closer "What is….." Mira's tip pressed against her pussy. "Let me….. go" Lucy protested but Mira didn't listen and rolled Lucy over along with herself. Lucy was lying on her stomach with Mira's boobs pressed against her back; she could feel the hard nipples she had been staring at all day. Mira pulled on Lucy's hair, her head jolting back. "I'm gonna make you cum harder than you ever have" whispered Mira as she thrust her cock inside Lucy. "hiii" Lucy gritted her teeth as Mira's cock entered her down to the base. She was huge, much bigger than Natsu. "Mira….. Ahhhhhh,…st…" She couldn't complete her sentence, she couldn't think straight, the pleasure was too great. Mira had hardly began to move. Mira began wriggling her hips back and forth slowly, Lucy's pussy was incredibly tight, indeed any pussy would be tight around Mira's cock. Mira's dick was too much, Lucy came. "ahhhhh….nooooo…Mi…" Lucy convulsed and quivered. It wasn't often Natsu could make her cum that hard; It was so rare she could count the occurrences on one hand. Mira let go of her hair and let her calm down. She started moving again. "Mi….ra….st…..oooooop" Lucy exclaimed, she squaled at the end of her sentence as Mira thrust her cock into her especially hard. "she pulled hair again and started pounded her pussy harder and harder. "You say stop, but you aren't trying to resist me, what do you really want?". Mira was smashing Lucy's pussy, it felt amazing for both of them. "what…..wh…at…..about….nat….su" she said between moans and deep breaths.

Meanwhile, at the guild. "so you really love her Natsu?" said Gray. "Yeah, she is the woman I want to marry, I've never felt this way before. I worry about her when she's out on missions". "she's with Mira, you have nothing to worry about" replied Gray.

Mira pulled on her hair harder "what about him?" said Mira "I'm bigger and better than him" She continually smashed her pussy. "Now let me show you how it really feels to cum. Cum for me" Lucy's body exploded with pleasure, her back arching her mouth open. She was too out of it to scream, instead there was nonsense coming out of her mouth. Mira carried on pounding her, she was close to cumming. Mira bit Lucy's neck hard, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her pussy clamped harder around Mira's cock. "mmmmm…..Lucy" Mira shot her hot cum inside her. "Your pussy feels so good" Her pussy accepted every drop and still carried on convulsing for more, Mira was breathing heavily after shooting shot after shot into Lucy's pussy. Her pussy drained out every drop of cum. Lucy's eyes returned to normal but she couldn't speak, she was still slightly dazed. Mira pulled her cock out, Lucy's pussy was reluctant to let it go. Mira rolled over onto her back leaving Lucy laying there, dazed with cum dripping out of her pussy, her hair rough from the pulling. "You look so beautiful like that Lucy" said Mira before rolling over going to sleep. Lucy was so exhausted she fell asleep where she lay.


	2. Chapter 2

Mira woke up in the morning and Lucy had already left. Mira fondled her perfect boobs for a bit before deciding to leave. She pulled up her Jeans, slightly struggling to get them over her voluptuous hips and ass. she pulled her t shirt over her head, it rubbed against her nipples as she pulled it down. She packed the tent up and she returned back home. A few days had passed and Mira hadn't seen Lucy at the guild. She saw Natsu come in and approached him.

"Hi Natsu, mind if I go and see Lucy? I haven't seen her for a few days" Natsu responded positively and they walked together to their home. Lucy gasped as she saw Mira come through the door but quickly hid her surprise. Mira stepped ahead of Natsu and gave Lucy and dark look "Natsu says you've got some new clothes to show me" Lucy looked a little worried as she led Mira upstairs to her room. Natsu left them to it and lay on the sofa, falling asleep shortly after. Lucy walked over to her wardrobe.

Mira crept up behind Lucy. She quickly put one hand over her mouth, Lucy reacted and let out a cry of surprise, it was almost inaudible through Mira's hand. Her other hand rubbed its way down Lucy's side and round her ass, she started squeezing Lucy's ass through her skirt. She could hear Lucy's quiet muffled moans. She lifted her skirt and started being rough with her ass, squeezing and pulling it around, she gave her ass a hard spank hard enough to leave a bright red hand print; she heard Lucy let out a muffled cry before biting her neck and moving herself closer. She moved her hand up to Lucy's hip and cupped it around, this kept Lucy's skirt up. She was mid-way through giving Lucy a love bite when she moved herself closer and started grinding against Lucy. Lucy could feel Mira's hard cock through Mira's jeans. It was pointing upwards and rubbing between Lucy's ass. Mira made Lucy's hips move with the hand she had resting on them, forcing her to grind against her. Lucy had been wet for a while, but she was now noticeably wet. Mira continued her love bite, slowly getting more aggressive. Lucy was worried that Natsu would see the mark if she kept at it, that didn't stop it from turning her on. She had given up trying to protest. Mira slowly slid her hand down Lucy's leg, she rubbed It a couple of times before trailing it to her clit, she slowly massaged the area surrounding her clit which Lucy reacted to, trying to moan louder through Mira's hand. She stopped her love bite and whispered in Lucy's ear. "Say a word and I'll scream, keep quiet and I'll make you cum. Hard."

She turned and pushed Lucy towards her bed, Lucy turned as she fell onto it, now laying on her back, her legs spread, her pussy waiting. "you aren't wearing any panties, were you waiting for me?"Mira quickly unbuttoned her jeans, her cock pointed outwards, fully erect. She gripped the base with one hand, it barely covered it. Her cock could easily take 3 hands. She jerked it lightly as she walked over to Lucy and lay across her, between her open legs. Lucy tried to break eye contact but Mira put a hand on each side of her face and stared her in the eyes and initiated a kiss. Their tits were rubbing together as Mira fiercely dominated Lucy's tongue, the underside of her cock rubbed against her warm, wet pussy. She broke their kiss, leaving Lucy slightly dazed and she whispered in her ear "I'm going to fuck you now" She thrust her cock deep inside her, Lucy almost let out a scream but Mira covered her mouth in time. Their noses were touching and Mira stared into her eyes and whispered, "let's make it a quick fuck so we don't wake Natsu" she continually ploughed her tight pussy. It felt incredible, Lucy could hardly last when Mira could fuck this good with a cock as big as hers. Mira was a goddess at sex and Lucy was slowly falling into her trap. Mentally, Lucy didn't want it. She didn't want to cheat on Natsu, But physically it felt too good. She was about to cum from being raped. Lucy was about to let out a scream but Mira quickly subdued her cries with her tongue, her moans barely escaping their deep kiss.

Mira started fucking her harder, their pelvises smashing together. It hurt a little bit, but the pleasure was worth every bit of pain. Lucy was about to cum. her back arched up as she came, she wrapped her legs tightly around Mira, her body was quivering slightly and her pussy clamped around Mira's cock. Mira broke their kiss to see her eyes roll into the back of her head, she stared at her and gave a slutty dominant smile while continuing to thrust her hips. Lucy's arms were wrapped around Mira's back. Mira kept wriggling her hips back and forth, she was going to cum deep inside Lucy's pussy anyway, but Lucy's tight grip left her no other choice regardless. She looked at Lucy and moaned as she shot her hot cum deep inside her tight wet pussy. Mira kissed Lucy's neck and whispered in her ear "how does it feel? Getting fucked In your slutty pussy by another dick and cumming so hard" Lucy was too out of it to respond, that was answer enough for Mira. She slyly smiled as she emptied the last of her cum into Lucy's pussy. She lay there for a couple of minutes still slowly moving her hips back and forth, they had both finished cumming but it still felt good. Lucy's grip eventually lightened and Mira slipped out. Mira had done it again, she'd made Lucy cum harder than Natsu ever could, while Natsu was no more than a couple of rooms away no less. She left her with cum dripping out of her pussy, dazed and quivering. Mira left, noticing Natsu sleeping on her way out.

 _Later that evening_

Natsu was fucking Lucy on the bed in the same spot that Mira was fucking her just hours ago. Lucy couldn't stop thinking about Mira, even while Natsu was inside her. "ohhh, Natsu" Lucy moaned "I'm gonna cum". She dug her nails into Natsu's back as Natsu shot his cum inside her. She faked her orgasm and Natsu was none the wiser, he was convinced he put on an extra good performance that night. How could she go back to this after she'd had Mira twice? Mira was so much better. After fucking Mira, Natsu could no longer satisfy her, she needed Mira. She wondered if Natsu could tell the difference, Mira was much bigger after all, but he didn't say anything. It was best this way. Lucy went to bed that night feeling guilty.


End file.
